Persons who cook small items on a barbecue grill, i.e. shrimp, cut up vegetables, fish, often use a basket to hold the items. This is done so that the items do not fall through the cooking grate and because the basket makes it easier to turn the food so it cooks evenly on both sides.
One of the problems with using a basket for cooking is that the basket handle heretofore was fixed, not removable, and normally extended beyond the outer rim of the barbecue grill. Because the handle extended beyond the rim of the grill, it was not possible to close the top lid or cover of the barbecue cooker to stop flareups, slow cook or smoke foods. Consequently, prior to the present invention only baskets without handles could be used when it became necessary to close the barbecue cover and subsequently, when the cover was opened or removed, it was extremely difficult to remove or manipulate the basket.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a barbecue basket with a handle that is easily detachable from the basket head so that the top lid of the barbecue grill can be closed when the basket is inside the grill.
Another object of the invention is to provide a basket with a handle that detaches from the basket head so that the handle may be used with additional basket heads.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a removable handle for a barbecue basket or the like that is easy to attach to the basket or remove from it using only one hand and which is adjustable to extend from the basket at different preselected angles to accommodate various cooking situations.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a removable and adjustable handle for a barbecue basket that is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.